


Of Blizzards and Glaciers

by TheWibblyWordbender



Series: Loomian Legacy Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Loomian Legacy (Roblox) - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loomian Legacy (Roblox)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWibblyWordbender/pseuds/TheWibblyWordbender
Summary: “There was just something about the snow; the promise of the coldest blizzards and the warmest clothes, of lights dancing in the sky where the glaciers covered the earth.”(Loomian Legacy drabble)
Series: Loomian Legacy Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147406
Kudos: 1





	Of Blizzards and Glaciers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was a post on the Loomian Legacy wiki — but I’m the one who made that post, so I’m pretty sure this isn’t plagiarism.

You only had to say the words “Ice-type” to get Aspen’s heart racing. 

He’d had many favourites over the years. There was a time where he’d been entranced by Spirit types, and only last year he’d been sure that the majestic Flying type would be ‘the one’. 

But while his mind wandered, his heart never strayed far from those native to the tundra. There was just something about the snow; the promise of the coldest blizzards and the warmest clothes, of lights dancing in the sky where the glaciers covered the earth. 

He looked down at his Snocub, and smiled.


End file.
